


Unavoidable

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Flash Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Levi è abituato ai cambiamenti, è tutta la vita che evolve e si sposta per necessità; non è sicuro se apprezzerebbe o meno la vita fatta di monotonia e ripetizione, una quotidianità dettata dalla certezza di avere una routine.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Writober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** abitudine || **lista:** change

Levi è abituato ai cambiamenti, è tutta la vita che evolve e si sposta per necessità; non è sicuro se apprezzerebbe o meno la vita fatta di monotonia e ripetizione, una quotidianità dettata dalla certezza di avere una routine. Non ha mai potuto davvero assaporare quel genere di situazione prima.  
Ma quando incontra Erwin si rende conto che è possibile avere un rituale sempre uguale, ne capisce l'importanza e comincia a dargli sicurezza il modo in cui il Comandante si muove nella sua stanza, il modo in cui – sempre nello stesso ordine – prende il tè, legge i documenti e poi fa una pausa alla finestra nei giorni buoni.  
Nei giorni cattivi Erwin è una corda di violino che vaga, prende il tè, osserva la finestra, poi i documenti, poi di nuovo la finestra e ancora i documenti. Si alza senza fare molto, prima di trovare un modo più utile di passare il tempo donandogli un sorriso e qualcosa di molto simile all'amore che lui stesso sente pervaderlo.  
Entra così tanto in quella routine, che quando è il momento di combattere lo fa con la prospettiva di poter tornare in quella stanza, in quell'abbraccio e in quella quotidianità.  
Levi sa che nulla dura per sempre, ma anche così la perdita non fa meno male, nell'osservare per quel poco tempo che gli è concesso il corpo ancora tiepido dell'uomo che gli ha insegnato che si può avere tutto, almeno per un po'. Che si può essere come tutti gli altri.  
Sorride e, ironicamente, pensa che dovrà tornare alle vecchie abitudini, che ancora una volta saranno i cambiamenti a scandire la sua vita e non l'attesa del ritornare al rituale conosciuto. È triste, ma non lo dà a vedere perché ha avuto ciò che ha sempre voluto, anche se per poco. Ma lo ha avuto.


End file.
